


The Traversed Best Friend.

by 11thDoctor



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11thDoctor/pseuds/11thDoctor





	The Traversed Best Friend.

“Ward, don’t stand too close to the door. You never know you can accidentally fly out of the TARDIS and fall into the Time Vortex.” The Doctor is piloting the TARDIS to 2121. He’s eager to show Ward all the outer space amusement parks. 

“Right.” Ward stands in the dark corner with his arms folded. He stays quiet and doesnt do anything. He ponders about his new life with the Doctor. He wasn’t sure if he was going to stay with him forever but he didn’t have many options at this point. Ward accidentally leans on the door and it opens. Ward flies out into the Time Vortex.

“WAAAAAAAAAAARD.” The Doctor runs towards the door screaming,  trying to grab Ward. His fingers barely miss Ward’s hand but he was too late. Ward continues to fall through the vortex and the Doctor can only watch as his best friend falls in the cracks of time and space, lost forever

Ward lays on the ground unconscious. His t-shirt is covered in dirt. The vortex tossed him out safely but he is still lost in time, to the Doctor that is. With no way of communicating with the Doctor, Ward is isolated from the Doctor. He begins to wake up feeling a headache from the impact of the fall. The noise of passing by truck fully awakens Ward. Ward isn’t sure where he is.

 A woman passing by walks up to him, “Are you okay?” She asks him.

“Yeah, I just... fell. Where am I?” He asks the woman as he dusts himself off. 

“You’re in  Peckham.” She tells him.

“Peckham? Where?” He is completely confused. 

“London silly, how hard did you hit your head?” The woman gives him a funny look and walks away, “You should probably see a doctor. Have a nice day, sir.” She disappears with the crowd.

“WHAT THE HELL, LONDON?” The Doctor always talked about taking Ward to London. He’s already been there on SHIELD missions but it would have been different going with the Doctor. Ward is worried the UK division of SHIELD would catch trace of him in the wind before the Doctor ever could figure out where he was. He starts to run keeping himself out of surveillance. 

He looks up at the sky and notices it will get dark soon. This will be an advantage to him. He realizes that the Doctor spent lots of time in London before he ever met him. His plan was to run into a past version of him to take him back to his Doctor. 

Ward spent hours walking around the city looking for any sign of the Doctor. He wielded no luck, nothing but strangers. In the corner of his vision, Ward realized he was being followed. His first instinct was to conceal his trail. But he decided to walk among the crowd. No SHIELD agent would dare confront him in front of civilians. 

His plan was to walk around for blocks hoping to find a small window to ditch the guy. The growing night time changed the city’s demeanor. A growing sense of danger started to stir. And Ward was in the middle of it. To his surprise it, powers of snow started to fall towards the ground. With only a T shirt and jeans, the cold weather would do away with him before any SHIELD agent got to him. “Damn it.” He cursed under his breath. The last thing keeping him from completely freezing. 

The guy continues to trail him. Yielding no success in losing him, Ward gives in. There was a small cafe’ around the corner. It didn’t have many patrons. It was time to confront the agent stalking him. The idea of a possible “come quietly deal” was out of the table. Everyone wanted him dead and he knew there would be no mercy. He turns around only to find out the guy is gone.

“What the?” As confused as he is by the disappearance of his stalker, he is relieved and continues his search for the Doctor. As stealthy as Ward was, his stalker reappeared this time only to block his path and completely corner Ward by an alley. 

The strange man, tall, with a black leather jacket and green shirt walks up to Ward. His eyes are full of darkness. 

The alley was small. A giant wall stood behind Ward keeping him a prisoner to the stranger.

“Alright, who sent you? Tell me, what is your plan here?” The strange man replied to Ward.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. But what does SHIELD want with me now anyways? Not like there is much to be done.” Ward replied ready to combat the stranger. His fists both clenched and his eyes locked on the man.

“SHIELD? I don’t know what that is. But this planet is under my protection.” The strange man stands still, staring at Ward. “ I enact Convention 15 of the..

“Shadow proclamation.” Ward interrupted the man.

“Yeah, so, you are alien.” The man asks him.

“No. I’m human. But I know a guy. Who taught me about the Shadow Proclamation. A brilliant man.” Ward replies.

“Who?”

“He’s an alien. An actual alien. He’s called the Doctor.” Ward stares back at the strange man. For some reason, he feels like he knows him.

“Sorry, did you say, the Doctor?” The man let’s go of his dark persona and he starts to laugh.

“Yeah, what’s so funny?” Ward started to realize that this guy wasn’t in SHIELD. A friend of the Doctor’s perhaps. His mind was clouded in doubt and fear.

“But, I don’t know you. Oh, that’s right. I’m the Doctor and you are?” the man reveals himself to be the Doctor.

“Ward, Grant Ward.” Ward reaches out to shake his hand out. “But you can’t be the Doctor. You don’t look like him.” Doubt continues to run through his mind.

“Oh, so I regenerated then. No doubt that I know you. Well, at least future me will know you. Nice to meet you Ward. Again. Well pre meet I should say.” The Doctor turns around and starts to walk away. 

“Wait. So you’re really him. The Doctor?” His heart melted. This guy was a complete stranger but he was still The Doctor.

“Yup.” The Doctor doesn’t turn around to look at Ward. he continues to walk away, hunting down the alien threat he mistook Ward for.

“If you’ll excuse me, Ward. I have hostile aliens to hunt down.” The Doctor turns around to smile back at Ward.

“Wait, please help me. I fell out of the TARDIS and I don’t know how to get back to, my Doctor. You, I mean future you.” Ward wasn’t sure how to address this version of the Doctor.

“Ah, so you got lost in time did you. Well then. Hmmm” The Doctor stopped to think about how he could get Ward back to the Doctor.

“Where’s the TARDIS? You can just take me back to him with it.” Ward walks up closer to the Doctor having full trust in him now.

“ I’m sorry Ward I can’t cross my own timeline. Paradoxes and stuff.” The Doctor feels bad he had to give Ward bad news. For some strange reason, he genuinely liked Ward so much. Like an instant best friend.

“So what do I do?”

“Oh I know. I can’t cross my own timeline but I can...” The Doctor runs off. Ward chases after him. He follows the Doctor back to the TARDIS. It was at the corner just down the street. The Doctor runs in and leaves one of the doors open for Ward. Ward enters the TARDIS.

“Send a message.” The Doctor is filled with happiness and smiles. He starts to fidget with the TARDIS console.

“A message?” Ward asks as he watches the Doctor do his doctor things. Different face but they both did the same button pressing.

“Yeah, a message.  I’ll send a message using the TARDIS. I’ll send it rippling through the vortex. With your thoughts” The Doctor runs up to Ward and knocks on his head. “  Fantastic huh? “

“This message will travel to me. And If I’m as clever as I am now, and handsome, right?” The Doctor jokes around with Ward. Ward nods in agreement not sure what else to say to him.

“Then the Doctor will look for any trace of you that there might be and behold!” The Doctor finished making the signal for Ward. The TARDIS begins to materialize and they enter the Time Vortex. The Doctor carefully opens the door, “Stay back Ward, I don’t need you falling into time and space and getting lost”

“Yeah that’s totally not how I got lost.” Ward shrugs and walks towards the center of the room holding on tight to the handles of the TARDIS console. 

The Doctor lets the signal exit the TARDIS and travel through the vortex. He closes the door and starts to pilot the TARDIS. The TARDIS shakes but Ward is use to it. He no longer gets thrown off his feet.

Once the TARDIS stops, the Doctor waits by the door, “Go, wait out here for a bit and he will... well I’ll come pick you up and we will be back to our shenanigans. Be a good lad now.” The Doctor gives Ward a heart warming smile.

“Thanks, Doctor.” He smiles back at him.

“Any time, Ward. Us outcast gotta stick together.” A look of sadness fills the Doctor.

“What’s that suppose to mean?”

“I can see it in your eyes. But it’s okay. We all go dark paths and make mistakes. I should now that more than anyone. Go on Ward, live your life. With the Doctor. And make it... a fantastic one.” 

Ward starts to walk towards the door. He reaches out with his right hand and stops midway. He looks back towards the Doctor, “Thanks, Doctor.”

“Anytime, mate.” 

“Ward exits the TARDIS and the door shuts close on its own. He steps back and he watches the TARDIS materialize away. The wind blows and the sound of the TARDIS disappearing is carried away in the wind. Ward stood as he watched his best friend leave him once again.

Ward looks around and notices he’s at a park. He goes to a bench near by and he sits there. He patiently waits for the Doctor.

He’s been waiting for 2 hours now. Only the memories and thoughts of meeting the past version of the Doctor killed his boredom and sped up his time as he waits.

Ward was growing impatient. But he trusted the Doctor. He trusted him he was willing to wait for him as long as it took, rain or shine. A familiar sound filled Ward’s ears. The TARDIS. He could hear the TARDIS nearby.

“Doctor?!” Ward started yelling out loud. He didn’t care that people were staring at him. 

“Doctor?!”

“Doctooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr” The wind picked up and carries his voice far across the park and into the heart of the city.

“Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarddddddddddd” Ward heard the Doctors voice. His Doctor. His heart grew happy and he runs towards the direction of the wind. Just as the wind stopped, Ward saw him, the Doctor, standing right in front of him.

They both run towards each other. Ward hugs the Doctor and starts to sniffle. “ I found you.” He doesn’t let go of the Doctor. The Doctor hugs him back tightly and starts to laugh.

“Yes, I found you. I thought you were gone, actually no. I thought you had died falling in the vortex. YOU STUPID APE NEXT TIME LISTEN TO ME!” The Doctor thumps Ward on the head. He then hugs him again relieved he found his best friend safe and sound.

“That message to me. Very clever, how did you do it?” The Doctor was confused as to how Ward was able to communicate with him.

“Let’s just say, a really good friend of mine helped me out.” Ward breaks out a smile. He looks deep into the Doctor’s eyes. For a second Ward was able to see his previous incarnation. “He was, fantastic.” Ward replies.

“Is that so. The Doctor looks back at Ward. Filled with glee and relief. Anyways, we gotta go.” The Doctor grabs Ward’s hand and he starts to run. He drags Ward with him.

“How come?” Ward feels his body dragged away by the Doctor.

Ward looks up and sees spaceships entering the Earth.

“The Daleks. Cmon on. We have lives to save, don’t we?” The Doctor looks back at Ward.

“Yes, let’s save earth.” Ward nods.

“OH YES!” The Doctor and Ward run off to defend the Earth against the Daleks. Back to their shenanigans. 


End file.
